


Through the Dark

by cherryxxlarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, accepting sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxxlarry/pseuds/cherryxxlarry
Summary: "I like you, a lot." Liam bit his lip, blushing like crazy. "And- And I think I'm gay."Zayn chuckled, ignoring the own heat in his cheeks. "I like you too, so it seems that I'm gay as well."**:: Louis and Harry are together. Louis loves cross dressing.  Harry loves Louis. Liam and Zayn want to get together. Liam can't figure out what he likes. Zayn doesn't know what to expect from a relationship. Niall just wants everyone to be gay and get together ::





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> 1) Louis is a cross dresser. Louis wears casual/light makeup. If you got a problem with that, just don't read this story.
> 
> 2) It's SUPPOSE to be Ziam Centric, but I plan on having mentions of Larry smut and i may or may not get carried away, so sorry in advance!
> 
> 3) Don't hate Liam in this story. He's just confused and conflicted. He's going to say some offensive things about being gay and stuff.
> 
> 4) Enjoy reading. I don't know when I'm updating, but I'm really determined to finish this book. 
> 
> Title from I Have Questions by Camilla Cabello; the chapter isn't about the lyrics or song in general.

“How did you know you were homosexual?”

Harry stopped stirring the bowl, slowly turning around to face a blushing Liam. “What?”

“I- Nothing. Nevermind.” Liam stuttered out, obviously nervous and his posture tense.

Harry placed the bowl on the counter and wiped his batter covered hands on the apron. “Homosexual? You mean gay? How’d I know if I was gay?” A moment of silence. "You can say gay you know. I don't get offended, neither does Lou."

Liam nodded, pausing the FIFA game so he can pay attention. He knew Harry wouldn't judge him. He was kind and caring; passionate and open about his sexuality as well. Liam was well-prepared for a long story of how Harry realized this about himself and a life changing speech after.

“When I met Louis I guess.”

Liam didn’t expect that. He cleared his throat and prayed his next words didn’t sound wrong. “So..he- he turned you gay?”

However, Harry frowned and Liam knew it did come out wrong. “He didn’t turn me gay. You can’t turn a person gay. He just made me realize I liked guys since I was attracted to him and, well, he’s a guy.” “Oh.” Liam said, realizing that that could be his situation, but afraid of it. He’s been straight his whole life, dating a few girls, until now when he met him.

Harry leaned against the counter, giving Liam an intrigued look. “What brought this on?”

“Nothing.” Liam replied, too quickly for his own liking. He unpaused the FIFA game and furiously jabbed at the buttons.

Through his peripheral vision, he could faintly see Harry smirking. “You know Louis will figure it out for me and I’m 100% sure he won’t let it go either.” He called out as a casual reminder that had Liam even more nervous, going back to stirring his bowl.

Liam gulped, faltering in the game. The opposing team scored.

 

~~*~~

 

“Lima, think fast!”

Liam couldn’t think fast enough before he had an armful of Louis, carrying him bridal style.

“Did you think fast enough?” Louis asked, too innocently for someone who could get as mischievous as him. It’s a thing between them though; Louis throwing himself at Liam and Liam catching him. Liam has never dropped Louis, and he doesn’t plan to ruin that despite it being 8 o’clock in the morning. Louis has thrown himself at Liam at worst times.

“Did you think I’d drop you?” Liam questioned back before placing Louis on his feet. “Hi Harry.” He greeted the tall lad whose curls were pushed back by a dark green hair band that complimented his eyes despite them being a bright green.

“Hi Liam.”

The three of them walked inside and to their lockers, which were fortunately all next to each other and it’s been like that since freshman year, Louis in the middle.

“Red or pink?” Louis asked, rummaging through his messy locker.

“Red.” Liam and Harry said at the same time, smiling at each other. He can practically _hear_ Louis pouting though.

“You guys never pick pink.” Louis complained. “It’s always red with you lads.”

“Pink isn’t your color, love.” Harry defended calmly, Liam nodding in agreement. “We’ve gone over this. Your lips are already pink and pretty so what would be the point?” His arm wrapped around Louis’ waist and pulled him into a chaste kiss. Liam looked away.

Don’t get him wrong. He had nothing against Harry and Louis. They got together in middle school, so Liam’s had plenty of time to adjust to their PDA, but with the constant struggle and confusion about himself and what he likes, he doesn’t think he can bear looking at them kissing. Not right now.

Not only are Louis and Harry openly gay and together (Louis is bisexual and ‘ _Yes Liam, there’s a difference_ ’), but Louis is a cross dresser. Occasionally he’ll wear boxers, jeans, and a normal t-shirt, but he loved to wear girl’s clothes. Being rich helped and his closet was filled with what Louis considered pretty things, silk boxers, dresses, blouses, and skirts. Liam doesn’t mind that at all either, and Harry..

Harry clearly loves it.

Liam unintentionally sighed loudly, realizing too late that Harry and Louis were focused on him. They said nothing, only muttering to each other. They’ll give him about a week of space, Liam predicted. Knowing Louis, he'd want to confront Liam about it. Louis was persistent like that. Knowing Harry, he'd convince Louis to wait and give Liam space. Harry was patient like that. 

 

~~*~~

 

Louis Tomlinson could be deadly when he wanted to.

Yes, he was 5’9, (still short, compared to Harry and Liam at least). Yes, he only wore heels on Fridays. And yes, he didn’t wear any other color of lipstick if it wasn’t red or pink. But he was Liam’s best friend. If he didn’t sass you to death with his way of words, it was with his death glare that ended your life.

“Liam James Payne!” Louis called out as he entered Liam’s flat, heels clicking against the smooth wood of the floor. Liam would’ve said something, but the comfort of his blanket cocooned self made him warm and calm so he remained quiet.

“Liam.” Louis’ voice could be heard from above, but then some rustling led to someone laying down near him. A smack to his cock made him groan out in pain. It was Louis. Liam emerged from his cocoon. “How’d you know where my cock was?"

“I’ve seen it enough times to sense it’s presence.” Louis joked.

 

“Have ya?” Harry’s deep voice made Liam notice the bigger frame of body behind Louis; a tattooed arm wrapped around Louis’ waist and his voice was either muffled by the pillow or Louis’ hair. Even then, Liam could sense the jealousy.

“No, he’s just being a dickhead.” Liam reassured.

“Knob.” Louis huffed before eyeing him, studying his face. “You look like shit.”

Liam gave Louis a once over in return. “You _don’t_ look like shit.”

Did Liam care if his best friend was a cross dresser? No. He wore girl clothes better than the girls at their school. Right now, Louis wore a white button up that was tucked into a black pencil skirt, surprising Liam with a white pair of socks because Louis _loathed_ socks and the usual black and white converse. Even in the most casual outfits, he looked like he was ready to have fun. And Louis’ definition of fun was usually parties. Speaking of parties….

“ _Don’t feel like going out. Go on without me._ ” Louis read from his phone and raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong?” It was tradition to go to a party every Friday, unless they all agreed to stay in or do something else.

Liam sighed. It’s been bugging him since their last party. He was hoping Louis wouldn’t notice, but Louis did notice. He was aware like that. Even if Liam had managed to hide how he truly felt from Louis, Harry would've seen right through him. All three of them were best friends and it’d be shameful if they couldn’t read each other’s feeling as simple and easy as reading a book.

“Aw, Li.” Louis cooed when Liam must’ve had ‘the puppy face’. “Who broke your heart?” Although said lightly, Liam knew Louis wanted to seriously know and go ruin the person's life.

“No one. I’m just confused.”

“Is someone playing with you, sending mixed signals? Which hoe is it? I swear to God if you say she’s on the cheerleading team….” Louis warned hatefully.

“It’saguy.” Liam admitted quickly before covering his face with a pillow.

“What?” Louis questioned, but when Liam pulled the pillow away, it was clear that Louis had understood him. Even Harry sat up in wonder. "A guy?"

"Uh- yeah. A guy." Liam whispered, feeling shy even though Louis and Harry were probably the definition of gay. He was still scared; scared of what it meant about him and what it meant he had to be.

"Are you.." Louis paused at Liam's sad, but clearly conflicted face. "Do you even like boys?" 

"I-I don't know." Liam said miserably, his voice being muffled when he laid back down. "I hate life."

"Life hates you too." Louis said. "Look Li, we won't judge you or anything. You know that, and we don't have too, but if you're up for a party, you can even experiment around and stuff." Louis suggested, almost shyly.

"Yeah?" Liam sighed, thinking it'd be best to at least go out. "Give me ten minutes. I'll be ready by then." He began to get up.

Louis laughed before his face became serious. "Make it at least twenty. You reek of depression." So maybe Liam locked himself in his flat everyday after school for the past week. Everyone does that at some point in their life. When Liam was gone, Louis laid back down and turned to face Harry, who did the same. "You were quiet." Louis observed, leaning in to kiss him briefly.

"Liam's really confused about all this sexuality stuff; is it wrong if it's a boy? Is it normal if it's a girl? His parents aren't open minded and I think he's more worried about what others will think." Harry reminded Louis. "He should stop trying to label his feelings. He likes who he likes. We don't care."

Louis could only stare at his boyfriend in slight awe, though he'd never physically show it. "You should tell him that then." They made out a little, pulling away when the shower was turned off. "He still hasn't told me about him and Zayn kissing and stuff." Louis pouted.

"Give him a week." Harry pleaded, seeing it was no use when he saw the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's blue eyes.

"12 hours." Louis agreed, grinning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Feedback is important.
> 
> :)


End file.
